Talk:Sorcerous Dragon Knight (Sor 11/Pal 5/EK 10/RDD 4)
It may be worth pointing out that the build can be restructured for evil characters with Blackguard, taking Power Attack at level 9, Cleave at 12, and siphoning a few points from the conversation skills to put into hide. 4 levels of Blackguard achieves roughly the same as 5 of [Paladin, and you could use the level you save to take RDD 5 and regain Blind Fight. I don't think there's much practical benefit to this, but it's an option for role-playing. Viperesque 08:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : How about 3 BG/ 6 RDD instead? Afaik BG 4 only gives you 1d6 sneak attack, while RDD 6 gives you permanent +2 CON which can make this build a little tougher.Feralfang 23:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :: So, I've been figuring out how to take all 3 epic feat automatic still spells but not straying too far from the theme of of this build (there's this image in my mind that Dragon Knight=Heavy Armor), and found out that the only way for that to work is to go Sor 18/ EK 3/ BG 3/ RDD 6 so you can build up the required caster levels fast enough. Here's a bit of the breakdown: :: :: The original build takes blind fight and toughness, but these are replaced by the 5th and 6th level of RDD, so we have two free feat slots. Swap Dvine Shield with Cleave for BG requirements. Of the original 3 metamagic feats, choose only one of them, and pick Still Spell. That leaves us with just enough room for the 3 auto still spell feats (you still get the rest of the original feats). Get 4 RDD and 3 BG before level 20. Pick Sorc at all other levels, until you get the 18th level at character level 25 (taking the first auto still spell feat). Then finish 6 RDD and and get EK for extra Combat Casting and Concentration. :: :: The end result is quite similar to the original build: same end ability scores; you have 10 hp less and only gets 19 BAB, but you can equip heavy armors and shields without fearing ASF now. And you still have one feat slot to choose your desired metamagic spells (I prefer empower for more flashy and damaging spells). EDIT: or, you can change one of the STR ability score bonus to CHA so you can swap Great Charisma for another Metamagic feat you want. :: Note: This alternate build is only if you're concerned about getting ALL 3 auto-still spells. Don't pick any less than all 3 of them if you pick it at all, otherwise it's better to stick with the Sor 11/ EK 10 (or other build :p). :: Feralfang 03:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: 12Sor/4Pal/7EK will have 18 Caster Level by lv23 for the auto-still feats. Take 4 RDD then to get EDM at lv29. In the end you get the same 23 BAB and 1 more CL, with slightly better saves and slightly less HP, but you'll lose Divine Shield as you have only 4 Pal. :: If you go for BG instead of Pal, you'll have to swap something for Cleave, but you can then swap another feat for DS. :: EDIT:I just realized that the autostill feats require spellcraft 27, so you have to grab RDD levels early to get EDM before lv23 unless you go for 17 str at character creation crippling your dex/con/int. So it seems better to drop the PAL/BG idea completely and go for Clr if you want all 3 autostill feats. This will result in much better BAB and feats. :: 03:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC)